my_ethereal_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thuyikolo
Thuyikolo is a desert planet located in The Ryinlinrya System almost uninhabitable by any animals or sentient races however this planet has earth-like dragon trees ( over 490ft ) except are taller, live longer and have a larger crown on the top unlike our dragon trees. Giant cacti that pertain to Sonoran Desert Saguaros dot the landscape, and these cacti are known to grow 140ft tall, not the tallest cactus discovered but still is tall. They always at least have two arms unlike saguaros since they may not have arms. They're usually found on the sides of sand dunes. Also the sand dunes are amazing. First they range from light pink to rust red and will change color at night which I meant the sand itself is bioluminescent so that is a sight to behold. So are plants but glow violet instead of mint. Second the sands are in a a hurricane formation each mile or so is a single swirl that is a mile wide, so there's a lot of swirls in the sand and it's because the currents are not controlled so good so they appear in hurricane formations. Sand storms act like in a hurricane pattern. The entire planet is 40 miles deep in sand so the core of the planet is solid except for the center which is solid-liquid. Jyuilfride is a compound substance that is like sulfur except more toxic and more flammable. It's found in giant pits on the poles of the planet. The Lyripyirla Desert, located on the westernmost part of the planet, has magenta and violet sand and has probably the tallest sand dunes which are over 20miles tall. The entire Lyripyirla Desert has one giant hurricane formation counterclockwise sand dunes and has the largest current over 3,740 miles wide which means the entire desert is hurricane formatted. It's also the most vegetated, it's a 1.4 mile high dragon tree forest basically except are 13ft away from one another and have magenta leaves, so they're well spaced out. PalmTrees don't grow here since they actually not desert trees. So most desert planets don't have palms ( 99.9% ), some of our palms adapted to the desert due to the last ice age. Oasis are so rare that there's only one known oasis. However that oasis is underground and rarely springs up, it's under the Lyripyirla Desert, which explains the forest, when it floods it becomes a great sea that is only 3-9 ft deep. ( water won't run into other deserts because the Lyripyirla Desert is raised above all the deserts and the water is blocked since the desert sinks in a little bit. Think of a volcano, it rised and has a creator in the center. It just like that except less steep. The highest desert above all the other deserts is the Tyukoalre Desrt which is 30miles high. Lakes are found on this planet but aren't water, they're Jyuilfride and boiling sand. The boiling sand is traded with the Kuilians for emeralds since the Kuilians like to torture the Clyirains, Luraocrya or aka "The Magnetic Sand" is a desert on the southeastern tip of the planet which has sand that is bits of silver, cobalt, iron, dysprosium, Trenium and platinum. It sooth but if you bring a magnet the sand will follow you even if it the weakest it'll still follow. Climate It is entirely a desert/arid planet, almost no clouds exist on this planet, therefore it never will rain, snow, sleet, hail on the planet. The water is only underground under some few and far between underground oasis. To Be Edited.